


Operation: Purple

by Cynthiathepotato



Series: Code word Purple [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hate Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Undercover AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthiathepotato/pseuds/Cynthiathepotato
Summary: "I want there to be an official record, I Keith Kogan am not in love with Lance McClain." I bark into the communicator. My shoulders relax, not by much but saying it out loud is helping my sanity. "It must be this planet, there is something in the water that must rewire your brain causing hate into lo- affection. or," I quickly look up and see Lance has the crowd enticed. "Or something." He see's me staring and makes an O with his lips slowly sticking out his tongue he licks the top slowly making his way around. "He's dangerous, really his mouth is his favorite weapon of choice." my pants tighten at the memories of just what he could do with it. "It's just sex-" I say this and I realize my surroundings I'm in his favorite chair, sipping his favorite choice of poison, and wearing his favorite shirt. " nothing more." A flicker of light catches my attention, I look up and see Lance has his eyes solely on me. His shit eating smirk makes an appearance and he thrusts gently into the air. I look back at the dark marble bar counting backwards from 10. "So as you can clearly see Project purple is clearly going great." The thought of throwing the device across the room at his stupid face comes to mind. "End of log 10."





	Operation: Purple

**Author's Note:**

> I have already published the first chapter but I had someone revise it and have made a few key changes in the storyline. If you have already read through it I would recommend giving it a skim through. If you have any questions please feel free to ask, as I am currently on summer break and going to die from under stimulation at any given moment. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. If you're also on Tumblr hit me up at @Cynthiathepotato. Thanks for reading!

To whomever is currently in possession of these logs, you must be warned that there is explicit language involved, excessive violence, and mentions of sexual misconduct. It may be hard to get through at some points, and there will come a time when you will lose all hope. Though do not fret because as important as this mission was for gathering intel for the rebellion, it is a love story at heart. If these things do not interest you, or even put you off from continuing please return these logs to the correct officer, if not welcome to Project Purple. 

Log 1- Lance

“Welcome all! This is the great hero, protector, DEFENDER of the universe Lance Mcclain. By the time this is shared to the public I am probably old and wrinkly but mark my words this log is going to be one of those super important documents in history that all historians will agree was when the balance of power tipped in favor of Team Voltron. Please listen carefully, as I tell the play by play of the stealthiest undercover mission anyone has ever seen! Oh yeah, Keith the red paladin is here too. But we’ll see if he even pulls his own weight-”

“LANCE I SWEAR TO JESUS FUCK IF YOU DON’T HELP ME MOVE THIS COUCH!”

I dramatically sigh, “Well this seems to be all the time I have for now, God knows what hour it is right now. There might be more than 24 hours on this alien planet; end of log one.”

Keith grunts as he lugs the what they presume to be the couch version of furniture to the center of the room. “You know what? Why are we wasting our cash of furniture? How the fuck did I manage to be convinced by you of all people?” Keith drops the couch and pulls the end of his shirt up to wipe away the few beads of sweat forming on his brow.

I see a glimpse of his pale stomach as I go flying towards the couch, the gravity here isn’t as strong as Earth’s, one of the many differences this planet has. “Well you see Mullet head, I’m quite charming.” I flash him my famous lady catching smirk and see his face contort in disgust.

He scoffs, “Charming my ass, annoying is a better word. We have only been here for a few hours and you probably have already forgotten the plan, Lance. How I got stuck with you,” he makes his way to his room, “I don’t have a fucking clue.” He says the words softly but closes the circle shaped door to really emphasize his point.

 

“Not like I asked to be stuck with you either, sunshine.” I whisper angrily.

“Slav-” Shiro starts the conversation but everyone can hear the annoyance in his voice. “You’re in charge of building a new black out device. This one needs to be stronger than the last one we built. This one needs to be able to knock out three times as much.”

“NO NO NOOOOO! Do you know how many different universes I get shocked to death by using that much power?! The answer is 837, and I simply cannot take that chance!! I refuse to work on this it simply cannot be done.” Slav responds hyperaware of his surroundings.

Shiro pinches the bridge of his nose, “What if I tell you that I am putting Pidge and Hunk on your team to help work on it?”

“Hmmm...” The rodent like creature takes out a calculator and begins to do the math. “Yes yes yes the probability of me getting shocked has lowered significantly when adding these two variables. Though there is still a 4.999982% chance of me getting-”

Shiro shoots him a look that makes Salv drop his calculator and look away, as if a child were being scolded.

“Lance, keith you guys are going under cover-”

“Oh shit! Like james bond?!” 

Shiro’s “disappointed dad look” surfaces again his as well as everyone else in the room who understands his obsession with the spy. Coran shrugs as he continues to brief them. “Not entirely sure who that is, but you boys seem to be in for a real treat. The planet, Gallarey, in the anmethian galaxy happens to be quite similar to your Earth.” He brings up some photos and sure enough the planet does resemble the blue and green colored planet we call home. “Your mission is solely for reconnaissance, we have heard whispers through the channels that the Galra are working on a secret weapon there. We have a few allies on the planet but none want to get close enough. That’s where you two come in, you two have 6 months before whatever they are planning is going to be used.”

“What the actual fuck?! I’m going to be stuck with this hothead for six months? Shiro, this isn’t going to work- Keith wouldn’t know subtle if it bit him on the ass then took his wallet. Switch him for Pidge or Hunk. You know what? Maybe it’s time I have a solo mission?!”

“You aren’t the best person to be around either you know! You’re going to mess up one way or another and it will cost us the whole mission! Just like how you helped with mission Sonicca-” Keith yelled right back. 

I shoved him before he could finish, “You shut your fucking mouth about Mission Sonicca! That was just as much your fault as it was mine!”

His eyes glow, he’s ready for this fight as much as I am.

Though we never make it that far as Shiro pushes us both in separate directions.

“We are not going to discuss mission fucking Sonicca right now!” Shiro hates cursing, but he’s made a point. And we stand down, with a huff he continues “I have assigned everyone where their strengths are going to be used to the fullest. And both of yours are needed on Gallarey, this is an incredibly important mission. If our intel is right what they are building is going to be more powerful than the quintessence of 10,000 planets. So we have no room for your rivalry do you hear me?” Shiro went full dad mode.

I glared at the floor as I nodded.

A few hours later we had packed, said goodbyes and were given the keys to a safe house (which happened to be a really snazzy apartment, where the rooms to the doors and even the beds were circular).

Mullet and I were walking around the complex when I saw the dark blue piece of furniture and insisted to Keith that if we were going to be living here for half a year then we might as well get comfy. 

As I lay my head on the fur like upholstery I glare at the Mullet’s door, who does he think he is? A spoiled rich kid that was born with the brain and looks, he probably isn't used to sharing the spotlight. Especially not with a cargo pilot, thoughts of him lounging around in a pool with a drink in hand fill my mind.

But it’s been a long day, and sleep wins out over glaring a hole into an innocent door. 

 

 

 

A loud noise wakes me up a moment later,I open my eyes and see my old Selena poster. I look around and sure enough I’m in my old room. The familiar blue chipped paint that covers my walls fills me with a sense of dread. But why? I flip onto my back and I see my glow in the dark stars still hung up. My nerd ass even put some of them in constellations. I reach down to touch my comforter, I don’t know how I got here but I know I’m never leaving again. I turn my head to breath in the lavender scent I had missed so much. How long have I really been gone? Does my family know I’m here? 

The thought of my family motivates me to get up and begin to walk to the door. Legos and action figures block my way. I run my hands along my dresser, the same one that was previously owned by my older brother, Rene. That of which was previously owned by my oldest sister, Lourena. My lemon scented candle sits on top, wick half used; along with a family picture at the hospital the day my youngest sister, Sarah, was born. A few other nicknacks rest on top each with their own story and feeling behind it. My eyes scour through them quickly reliving all the memories when I spot one that I don’t remember putting alongside the rest, a red bandana. I extend my hand to reach for it but just as my hand ghosts over the offensive object I hear my name being called. 

“Lance! Donde estas?! No te encuentro mijo, donde te fuistes?” 

“Mom?” I turn back to the door.

“Lance, where are you? Ya has faltado me fiesta de té, me prometistes que ibas a venir!” I hear my little sister, Jen, calling me.

“Y faltastes mi juego de football el otro dia!” Says my little brother Many.

I’m tripping over the toys to make it the the door, I’m almost there when a giant blue stuffed animal pops up out of nowhere and I fall face first.

“Si no nos quieres ya largate!” I hear my father's gruffy voice just behind the door.

I’m crawling on my knees when my fingers feel the cold metal of my door, “Donde te fuistes Mijo? Lance?” 

I turn the handle and am blinded by a bright light, I squeeze my eyes shut trying not to be blinded by it. 

 

I had barely closed my eyes when my name is screamed again. “Si Madre?” I try to get up ready for the lecture, ready for my family to embrace me, but I stumble and end up falling on the floor I’m greeted with the sight of a grumpy Keith.

“Mardre?” Keith looks confused “I’ve been calling you for an hour to get ready. Shiro sent us a message of our first lead, a few Galra have been spotted at a local bar, be ready in five minutes.” He crosses his arms, an eyebrow raised in question. “What were you dreaming abo-” I make my way to my room and slam the button to close the door. 

Keith has probably never had family troubles before, he seems indifferent to these types of things. 

 

 

“Still don’t know what hour it is, but I have an update. Keith and I have made it to the so called bar. And at first glance it looks like any other weird alien bar with a mix of humanoid aliens, as well as your odd alien creature that looks like baby barf. We have been here for I would like to say an hour, I’m huddled on a stool near the end of the bar table. Oh yeah in case I forgot to mention I’m like 99.99 percent sure that this is a gay bar.” I chuckle as I watch Keith move for the fourth time away from an unwanted suitor.

“But the funniest part is I don’t think Keith knows that just yet. End of log 2” I smirk, closing my old watch, Pidge had made a few adjustments before I left. Man I already miss that little gremlin. 

“That’s a nice time piece you got there, wouldn't happen to be from the lanney nebula would it?” The bartender stands on the other side of the counter wiping the inside of a glass, like most of the other native Galrayens his eyes are black with pupils white, deep amethyst hair he has up in a small ponytail. His pale red face unreadable, but he seems friendly. He also seems like the type of guy who has a lot of secrets.

“It could be.” I pout my lips and rest my chin on my hand. 

A soft smile breaks across his face, “What would a beautiful specimen like yourself be doing in rough parts like this?” 

“Well you see, I’m quite a rough character myself.” I’m invested in this story I weave, I bring my knee up to give off a bad boy vibe and rest my chin on it but I mistake the amount of room I have on the chair and end up losing my balance. Which results in me falling on my ass.

I’m an idiot.

The whole room goes quiet, but the bartender laughs, it echos through the cracks and crevices of the bar and he raises up his newly clean glass. “A round of drinks on the house, my new friend-” He raises an eyebrow to me.

“Lance.” I mutter throwing my arm over my eyes as if to hide the embarrassment. Not a full day has passed and I already fucked up the mission, nice one Lance. 

“Lance, in honor of my new friend Lance’s arrival to our fair city!” He doesn't need to scream, his deep voice and respected auro breaks through to every single person and the crowd begins to cheer.

Hanging my head in shame I feel the dagger-like stare Keith is giving me as I sit back down on the same stool. 

“My name is Kalam.” He reaches across the bar in what I thought was to grab my hand but instead he holds my upper arm and gently runs his thumb over my bare skin. He retracts and quickly starts to make a drink. Pulling a small crystal bottle he pours an ounce into two cups, he hands one to me. I raise the glass and see it looks like a small blue galaxy floating around.

“This is the the essence of a Latrax a big beautiful beast that floats through space. Legend has it they absorb bits of the galaxy they live in , beautiful isn’t it?” He taps our glasses quickly and downs it all in one chug.

I shrug and down it too.

I was seventeen when we left the planet, I still don’t know how long we have been gone but my bet is around a year and then some so technically in some countries I would be able to drink. But even before blue took us away to fight an unknown war I knew the taste of Alcohol from the odd wedding where they would give me a sip of champagne. And the only real way to explain what this tastes like is a huge bottle of straight up whiskey compressed down into an ounce then someone soaked a chamomile tea bag in it. It was truly intoxicating, and I wanted more.

Frowning I trace the rim of the cup with my finger, “So what actually brings you to our city?” Kalam asks chuckling at my behaviour. 

“I’m looking for a fresh start.” I lie.

“You and your lover?” he asks looking across the room to most likely see Keith glaring at me. 

“No!” I shake my head disgusted, “He is more of an unwanted companion.”

“Ahh young love, so confusing, so addicting, it’s intoxicating. Enjoy it while you can, one day you will be down to your last colgoff in your pocket eating garglnoff by yourself and suddenly realise that you let the most important person in your life slip away.” Kal looked up and stared into space for a moment and just for a sliver of a tick I saw pain in his eyes. But just as fast as it came, it left and he returned to cleaning his cup. “What do you hope to gain from living here? Have you not heard the rumors of an upcoming Galra invasion?” he asks confused.

Bingo

“Galra invasion?” I ask looking at him confused. 

Kalam looks around us to make sure we aren’t being listened to before he leans closer. “You didn’t hear it from me, but two Galra came in here about five moons ago, ruined business all day! Sat right where you are sitting drinking, a few hours go by and I got a few bits of their conversation. I couldn’t make out all they were saying from their hushed voices. But I did catch something that really stuck out to me. “The knowledge center is behind schedule.” one of them said. I didn't catch much of anything else, but if you're planning to look around that’s where I would start.” He takes my glass and starts wiping it from the inside.

“Thank yo- wait how did you know I was searching for them?” slowly I reach for my bayard tucked into a pocket inside my coat.

He laughs, a deep humorless laugh. “Kid how long do you think I’ve worked here? I know your type, I’ve seen it before the old hero complex story. Lemme take a guess,” he puts down the glass and leans forward lips inches away from my ear. 

“You think you owe the world something, you feel worthless and the only way to fix that is to go around saving people. Doing dangerous things to help save other people but don’t give a shit about fixing your own problems.”Kalam sounded bored he moves back and looks me in the eyes, his eyes don't feel as cold as they look though. 

“Now that I’ve told your past let me tell your future.” Kalam touches his head against mine closing his eyes.

“You are so young and yes- you have suffered a great deal but the path you are going you will surely suffer more. You’re going to go out the way you live your life, hot fast and beautiful. But Lance of Earth-” Kalam moves faster than he can blink and is back to his old position of cleaning a spotless class. 

“ I’m done trying to stop children like you from running in head first in a war they have no business in. Leave it to Voltron, eh? They already took out Zarkon and I bet as we speak they are planning to overthrow his little spawn.” He sets the glass down and leans over. 

“I've seen too many kids die in the name of justice.”

His words hit me hard, am I that easy to read?

Dread fills my lungs and for a moment it’s hard to breathe, but I suck it up and give him my universal famous smirk “How did you know I’m from Earth?”

He chuckles, “I want to tell you that I’m a mind reader, but it’s your inklings.” his sharp hand softly turns the inside of my arm. The same arm as earlier. I feel sheepish for forgetting my tattoo, homesickness hits me hard. Like I’m struggling to swallow a pebble. “I have a friend who specializes in primitive planets and that one is his favorite.” He sounds like a proud father. 

I stand up, this is enough melancholia for today. “Thank you for the intel, Kal.” I grab his upper arm and he does the same.

“If you don’t die come back for another drink! Keep me updated as well.” And with that he shoos me away from the counter.

I make my way over to Keith, he's near the door and looks ready to bolt any second now. “Okay, well it looks like we might finish our education after all mullet.” He looks confused.

“I got our next lead, it looks like we are off to school!” I explain to him what Kal had told me before. Well minus that part where he told me my whole life story. 

“There is no fucking way you got the intel before I did.” he grumbles as we leave the bar. 

“Well maybe if you hadn't have been flirting all night you would have actually gotten work done. We aren't here on vacation you know?” I tease him, we play this game Keith and I. We nudge each other closer and closer to the edge and who ever gets pushed over first losses. I’m feeling lucky today. 

“You call falling on your ass and making a big scene, work?” his voice is even but I know the water has a ripple running through.

“I mean it got me the information, you call running around playing musical chairs work? If I didn’t know any better I would say you were homophobic Mullet head.” I stop as a line of floating vehicles rush past us.

I turn to look at him and see his eyes have the tell tale signs of a storm brewing. 

“What are you even talking about?”

“That was a gay alien bar Keith and all those men were trying to get with you.” I say slowly trying to spell it out for him.

The storm freezes, “What?”

I laugh, “Holy shit dude don’t tell me you didn’t know that they were dudes.” I pause and scratch my chin. “Or did you not know they were flirting with you?”

I expect Keith to scream profanities but instead he does something unexpected. He blushes and walks across the street trying to create a distance. 

I want to say it’s because I hate him, that he brought up Mission Sonicca, that his stupid freaking mullet it tempting me to push forward. But the after taste of what is probably a substance 10 times stronger than alcohol, gives me all the reason I need to go after him. 

“Oh no no no, the bad boy Keith is blushing? The lady’s man who got blow jobs left and right is embarrassed?” My voice drops as I whisper into his ear.

Before I could move away he pushes my chest, “Fuck off Lance, don’t be crude.” 

We stay in silence for the rest of the journey back to the apartment. The jingle of the keys is deafening in the silence of the hallway. 

He makes a B line straight for his room. I could leave it there, I really could but the little voice in the back of my head (plus whatever the essence of Latrax contains) pushes me to go two for two today. I saw the words form in my head, it may surprise some people that I do actually think before I speak. But I just don’t choose to hold back.

“Keith Kogane- the best and brightest student in our class wouldn’t happen to be a virgin would he?”

Honestly it could be true, but I just want a rise out of him.

What happened next… I couldn’t tell you for sure, but one moment he was across the room and the next he was three inches away from my face. ”Why are you in such a rush to get in a fight both of us know you won’t win.” His breath is burning how against my face. It’s almost like we’re flirting.

He blinks and suddenly he’s across the room shutting the door without looking back.

I’m pulling the sheets off the bed when I hear the familiar sound of flesh punching the wall, and a curse to follow. 

I won this round, but as I stare up at the dark ceiling void of any glowing stars I know that I haven't really. In fact if anything I feel like I’ve lost. 

 

 

“So, I have done my research, and apparently there are 32 hours. So it is hour 0800, yes early for me I know, but as the defender of the universe there needs to be some sacrifice. I am sacrificing my beauty sleep in the name of putting an end to the Galra Empire.”

I wrap the scarf around my neck tighter and watch Keith quicken his pace. We still haven't discussed what happened last night and I don’t think we will.

“Well, it’s not like I was sleeping much anyway, end of log three.” I shut my watch and close the distance between Keith and I.

“Do you even know where you are going mullet, or are you just trying to get us lost?” I gently shove his shoulder to make a point.

He shoves me back twice as hard, welp someone isn’t in a good mood.

“For your information I actually had Pidge send me the coordinates of every single school in the city. And just our luck there seem to be 37 of them.” His face is blank again, not a single emotion surfacing. 

“Well fuck me.” I angrily retort quickening my pace to pass him, in my peripheral vision I could almost see Keith choke.

 

The day goes on and we continue to investigate, I can’t say exactly what we are looking for. Only we will know it when we see it, and boy do we see it when we reach our 26th school. 

Keith seems tired, really only half-assing the search, but his hand touches the button and causes a retraction of the door when we meet with the last person we expected to see.

The purple skinned man glares at us, his long silver hair pulled to one side, menacing eyes that had a bright dangerous fire behind them. “State your business here.”

Keith doesn’t respond, he takes a step forward and every cell in my body knows he’s ready to strike first, ask questions later. His hand is inching slowly to the back of his jeans where his bayard is concealed. I do the only logical thing someone in my situation would do. I wrap my arms around his whole body restricting his movement as I plaster the biggest smile on my face. Rest my chin on his shoulder, “We are applying for jobs! You see” I gesture to ourselves before continuing,”We are newlyweds and are here for a fresh start, and seeing as we want many, many children in our future- it only seemed logical to work with them until we have a few of our own little monsters running around!” 

Prince Lotor is taken aback by my actions, I don’t even want to know the face Keith is making right now. 

Come on Lance you need to sell it, “I just pray that our offspring has my husband's beautiful eyes. I would be blessed if they had any qualities of him really. “ I go to kiss Keith’s cheek.

“Fucking go with it or we are dead.” I whisper hastily.

I feel Keith go rigid as he mutters something under his breath. 

“Yes, my husband insisted we at least try to find a job in this area of work. And he always seems to get what he wants.” 

“I just hope your majesty has a few spare ticks for us to really explain our skills.” I let go of my beloved husband and make a 45-degree bow.

As I lift my head back up a wicked smirk appears on his face, “Please, if you are going to be working alongside me there is no need for pleasantries. Call me Lotor.”


End file.
